bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mu Nanimonai/Tropes
Tropes for Mu A-G Absurdly High Stakes Game: Is incredibly fond of setting games like these. The first time she set them, the loser(s) would lose their faces. Seems tame at first, until you realize the name of the chapter she set these games in (The Shadow Games), which implies she can set the stakes to be much worse. It's worth noting she wouldn't allow a Kachihi empowered by Nika to escape. Action Girl: Just ask Nika. Affably Evil: She refers to everyone as "sweetie" and seems to be very nice, if it wasn't for her tendency to steal your face. Ambiguous Gender: Due to being able to change faces and bodies, Mu's gender is not known, however, her common form is female. Badass: Oh yes. She wields a 10-foot sword like it is nothing, and fought against Nika evenly, even taunting the woman (not that it bothered Nika, but then again, what does?) *'Badass Adorable:' YMMV. Bishōnen: Male form looks like Lelouch. Bishōjo: Her main form. Dangerously Short Skirt: In her pink-haired form. Department of Redundancy Department: Her name means Nothing Nothing. See Meaningful Name below. Expy: Of goddamn Nika herself. Every Girl Is Cuter With Hair Decs: In her pink-haired form. Evil Counterpart/Neutral Counterpart: Seems to be this to Nika. Face Stealer: What she is known for. Filler Villain: Fills a role somewhat like this when she appears, Word of God confirming her first few chapters were simply to add more meat to the current arc, however, she remains in the story for the duration of it. For the Evulz/It Amused Me: Implied to be the only reason she kills people after taking their faces. Game Master: Takes this roll in the games she does not participate in. H-P Humanoid Abomination: Due to her lack of any known true form and desire to take other people's appearances, it is implied she may be this. This is only more touched upon by the fact that she has no internal organs or bodily systems, and therefore doesn't bleed and cannot be wounded, as Nika found out. Meaningful Name: Played with. Her name, Mu Nanimonai is not a name any Japanese would have. It translates literally into "Nothing Nothing", as no one knows her true form. Minidress of Power: Her in general form, this is about the closest thing to it. Names To Run Away From Really Fast: Mu the Face Stealer. Also a name given her by Kachihi, "Nothing Woman". New Powers As The Plot Demands: Mu's weaponized it. Nice Hat: Male form only. Nigh Invulnerability: She cannot be harmed, as Nika was quick to find out. She lacks any organs and bodily systems, seemingly to be made of shadowy mist. This renders many of Nika's (I'm sure you all know who she is?) abilities ineffective. The fight only ends with Mu remembers that Nika won as per the rules. Nobody Could Survive That: Specifically a tree flung at light speeds which destroyed her head and lower body. Didn't slow her down. Psychopathic Womanchild: Mu gives off this vibe in spades. She loves to play games, enjoys battling like it's playing. However, she handles losing very well, so she's a mixed basket. Q-V Red Baron: She is known as both Mu the Face Stealer and The Human Kitsune. Red Eyes Take Warning: Male form only. Just run. Shout Out: To Koh the Face Stealer, from Avatar: The Last Airbender.Also, she sets Absurdly High Stakes Games in a chapter called [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Anime/Yu-Gi-Oh?from=Main.Yu-Gi-Oh The Shadow Games]. These are the actual names for the games as a whole. Troll: A minor, albeit successful one, tying into being a Nika expy. No one out trolls Nika however. Verbal Tick: Same as Nika, though only apparent in the text. Her tick is "~". Voluntary Shapeshifting: Able to change her body, gender and even mannerisms slightly, complete with Magic Pants. W-Z Worthy Opponent: Is seemingly this to Nika. The feeling is mutual. You Gotta Have Blue Hair: Or, apparently, a nice shade of pink also works. Zettai Ryouiki: Pink haired form, Grade A!